Humo silencioso
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Gregory Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes se han visto en pocas ocasiones, pero comparten dos placeres: el tabaco y los silencios. Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am sherlocked.


**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie, Gatiss y Moffat._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am sherlocked. _

_**Aclaraciones:** Antes de proceder a la lectura, quiero explicar de qué forma he utilizado el prompt, porque estoy segura de que cuando leáis el fic, diréis ¿Pero dónde demonios está la picadura de animal? Bien, buscando picaduras letales de animales, he descubierto que existe un animal llamado caracol cono, cuya picadura es mortal y tarda en surtir efecto lo mismo que tardaría alguien en fumarse un cigarrillo. De esta manera tan metafórica ha nacido este fic ;) _

_Cualquier cosa que no concuerde con la serie ha surgido de mi canon mental (y de mi mala memoria, para qué mentir xD), así que os pido un poco de paciencia e indulgencia jaja._

 _ **Número de palabras:** 750\. _

**[Prompt#17: Picadura de animal]**

* * *

 **Humo silencioso**

Otra vez. Otra vez tenía que acudir a salvarle el culo a Sherlock. Greg estaba pensando seriamente en añadir «Canguro de un sociópata conflictivo» a su currículo, porque era a lo que se había dedicado durante los últimos años.

Vale, tenía que admitir que Sherlock había sacado de más de un apuro a Scotland Yard, pero con su presencia, habían pasado de atrapar a atracadores de banco a arrestar a famosos que también eran asesinos en serie. Una locura.

La ambulancia había llegado antes que la policía. Cuando bajó del coche, vio a John Watson al lado de una camilla ocupada por Sherlock. El hombre tenía mal aspecto: tenía barba de varios días, los ojos inyectados en sangre y el cuello morado.

Greg prefería no saber qué estaba pasando, pero era su obligación. Se acercó a los dos hombres.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Qué es eso de que el señor Smith es un asesino en serie? —preguntó.

Sherlock soltó una risita de las de «Yo lo sabía antes que nadie porque soy más listo», pero inmediatamente hizo un gesto de dolor por el movimiento.

—No pregunte, Lestrade. Ni yo mismo termino de comprenderlo —señaló John, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

En aquellos momentos, algo llamó la atención del doctor. Greg también se giró, a tiempo de ver cómo un coche negro frenaba a unos metros de ellos y un hombre entrajado bajaba de él. Mycroft Holmes.

—¿En qué lío se ha metido mi hermanito esta vez? —preguntó a modo de saludo.

A pesar de haberlo visto en contadas ocasiones, a Greg no le pasó desapercibido que él y Sherlock tenían los mismos ojos y la misma expresión de creerse más inteligentes que el resto de los simples mortales. Probablemente lo eran.

Un médico se acercó a ellos.

—Lo sentimos, pero debemos llevárnoslo al hospital inmediatamente.

—Estoy perfectamente —aseguró Sherlock.

El médico le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad antes de arrastrar la camilla hacia la ambulancia. Mycroft y John se miraron durante un segundo antes de acordar no verbalmente que sería el último quien acompañaría al detective más famoso de Londres.

Greg se quedó inmóvil mientras la ambulancia se alejaba. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al bolsillo, pero recordó que estaba intentando dejar de fumar. Entonces, una mano apareció en su campo visual con un cigarrillo.

—¿Cómo ha sabido que...? —empezó a decir Greg. Entonces recordó con quién estaba hablando.

Mycroft Holmes sonrió con cierta petulancia, pero en lugar de hacer una deducción —tal y como Greg hubiera esperado de su hermano—, se limitó a decir:

—Los fumadores nos reconocemos entre nosotros.

El inspector aceptó el cigarrillo y se lo puso entre los labios. Mycroft le acercó el mechero y luego se encendió su cigarrillo. Ambos hombres aspiraron con deleite el humo y lo mantuvieron en sus pulmones tanto tiempo como pudieron antes de soltarlo.

—Será mejor que mantenga a Sherlock a raya —dijo Gregory, rompiendo el silencio cómo que se había instalado entre ellos.

Mycroft torció el gesto ligeramente antes de darle otra calada a su cigarro.

—Llevo intentándolo toda la vida y ya sé que es imposible. Me limito a ir detrás de él y asegurarme de que sale entero de sus aventuras.

Volvieron al silencio de camaradería que otorga el tabaco hasta que terminaron sus cigarrillos y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

No volverían a encontrarse hasta meses después, cuando los Holmes se enfrentaron a su problema final.

Todo trascurrió de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho todos los casos a los que Gregory acudía (la llamada de ayuda, la movilización de policía y ambulancias), pero en cuanto miró a su alrededor, percibió que algo había cambiado.

Vio pasar a una mujer en bata azul, con el pelo negro, largo hasta media espalda, y los mismos ojos grises de los Holmes. Vio la expresión de Sherlock, ligeramente perdido, ligeramente roto, ligeramente determinado. Vio a John, más cansado que nunca.

Y vio a Mycroft, sentado en la parte trasera de una ambulancia, con una manta alrededor de los hombros y la mirada perdida.

Decidió acercarse a este último. Sin decir nada, sacó su paquete de tabaco y le ofreció un cigarrillo al mayor de los Holmes. Este se quedó mirándolo, a lo que Greg dijo:

—Los fumadores reconocemos cuándo otro fumador necesita desesperadamente un cigarro.

Mycroft lo evaluó durante un instante antes de aceptar su oferta.

Fumaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro.

No sería la última vez que lo harían.


End file.
